Konoha's FEAR
by Vanex
Summary: The summary was too long, yet again. Check my profile. Be prepared for something different. Enjoy. Main Pairing: None. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here is a new story. We'll see how well I do with this one. BTW, vote in the poll I have currently set up. It's important for this story, considering I have two different versions of this story forming in my head. Especially concerning the events of F.E.A.R. 2 and F.E.A.R. 3. Vote! VOTE! Enjoy the prologue._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or F.E.A.R.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kushina Talking"**

"_**Kushina Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Prologue**

The sound of hospital equipment can be heard, as the medics hover over a red-haired teen, as she gives birth. The cry of an infant fills the air as an old man picks up the infant. He looks at the infant's tuft of blond hair, as well as his whisker marks.

"Stop! Where are you taking him?"

The old man looks astonished that the girl is awake, considering that she was in an induced coma, before looking at the infant again.

"You will be a god among men. Take her back to the Vault."

The medics move to take the girl away. She struggles against them, reaching out for her son.

"No! My baby! Give him back to me! Naruto! NARUTO!"

The medics manage to sedate the girl and they take her away. The old man walks off with the infant, a smirk on his face at the plans he has for the infant.

31 years later...

The cell is dark, except for the light coming in from the window. The light shines on the floor, making a circle of light. A man is kneeling in the circle. He can hear the footsteps approaching the cell.

"_It's her. She's coming."_

In the hallway, the shadow of a figure is seen approaching the door to the cell. The cell door opens on its own. The man inside starts to scream.

A voice speaks out. **"Kill them. Kill them all. They deserve to die."**

*Scene Change*

Inside a large room, lines of ninja stand motionless, almost as if they were sleeping while standing. Suddenly, they all look up at once at the man standing in front of them. They follow him out of the room.

*Scene Change*

A security guard is sitting at a table, on break, reading a book, when he hears a noise behind him. He jumps up, drawing a kunai, but he doesn't get far because the man kills him, spraying the security guard's blood everywhere.

*Scene Change*

The guards in the security booth see the man walking through the halls and trigger the security alarm, but they are too late when three of the ninja from the large room enter the office. They quickly dispatch the guards with well-aimed wind jutsu.

*Scene Change*

Screams are heard throughout the base, as the people inside are killed. Corpses fill the hallways. The man is feeding on each corpse, gaining something from them. No one notices a little girl with red hair, walking the halls. She walks up to the man and glares up at him with violet eyes, that flash orange.

"**Free me. Free me from my prison. I will have my revenge. I will take back what they took from me. I need to find him. Where is he? Where is my baby? Where is Naruto?"**

*Scene Change*

In the Hokage tower, the Third Hokage sits in his office, doing paperwork. Someone knocks on his door.

"Come in."

The door opens and a man walks in.

"Hello, Danzo. What can I do for you?"

"There's a problem, Hiruzen. It's Origin."

The Hokage's eyes narrow. "What's happened?"

"There was an uprising. Fettel took control of the prototypes."

"Oh my god."

"We can still resolve this discreetly, but we need to move fast."

"What do you suggest?"

"I think it's time we call in that new ANBU force of yours."

"You mean FEAR?"

"Yes."

The Hokage leans back in his chair. "Even though he is part of that team?"

"He's probably the best person to stop him. I don't think my ROOT will be able to handle this. It's ironic, don't you think? The second one will be taken down by the first one. The success will be destroyed by the failure."

The Hokage ponders for a few minutes. "Very well, I'll call them in."

Danzo nods and leaves the office. The Hokage turns his chair so that he can look out the window.

**Vanex: _I know it's short, but there's not much I can put in this particular prologue. Those who have played the F.E.A.R. games, especially the first one, will hopefully understand why. How different will this story be from the original? We'll just have to find out the hard way. Remember to vote in the poll. Vote! VOTE! Even if you vote yes in the poll, there will still be differences between this story and the original, but still vote, dammit. See you all next time!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanex: _Hello all! The poll is now closed! I thank the 42 people who voted. The results are as follows: the winning choice was no. Therefore, Naruto and Paxton are not brothers, and Kushina only gave birth to Naruto. Paxton's role and why he has his psychic powers will be explained later in the story. Also, remember that this story won't follow the game exactly. Heck, all the locations will be completely different. Well, the locations they go to are the same, the layout and what happens at each location will be different. Otherwise, this would turn into just a retelling of the game, with the Naruto characters. And that route is utterly boring. Now then, let's get on with the next chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or F.E.A.R.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kushina Talking"**

"_**Kushina Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 1**

The Point Man scratches the back of his head as listens to the briefing along with his new team. Their leader, Kakashi Hatake, address the trio.

"The target's name is Paxton Fettel. He's the key. If we can get him, we can take control of the situation."

One of the Point Man's teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, looks in disgust at the screen, seeing Paxton eat one of his victims. "That guy has one big, fucked up appetite."

The third teammate, Sakura Haruno, notices something. "He has an agenda. He's getting something out of eating those people."

The Point Man shrugs. "Essential vitamins and nutrients?"

The other three shake their heads at the Point Man's attempt to lighten the mood with a joke. Sakura gets back on topic.

"What's his story?"

"He belongs to a secret branch of Danzo's ROOT program, called Armacham for some reason. They're trying to indulge in the the field of psychic warfare, by creating cloned ninjas who respond to a psychic commander. Fettel is one of the commanders."

Sasuke snorts. "You've got to be kidding me. Ninja clones? This is why we are never taken seriously."

"A full battalion of them. Fully trained and fully armed with everything a ninja needs for an A-Rank or S-Rank mission."

Sasuke is surprised. "A battalion! How do they expect just the three of us to handle a thousand of those super clones?"

"Four of us. I'm going with you three into this."

"I was counting you before. Wait a minute, you mean the new guy, the whisker-faced dobe, is coming with us?" Sasuke sneers at the Point Man. The Point Man rolls his eyes.

"As I was saying, if we take Fettel down, it's over. The clones will stop moving, as they will be receiving no more commands. The whole point of this program was to give the commanders firsthand knowledge of the battlefield without actually putting them in danger. We should be able to corner him without wading through all those soldiers. And yes, our new Point Man is coming with us. You've seen his training results. His reflexes are totally off the charts of a normal ninja. With a situation like this, I'm glad to have a guy like him with us."

Sakura asks another question. "How do we find him?"

"Armacham implanted a transmitter in his head. It should lead us right to him."

The Point Man's eyes narrow. "Okay, I may be new, but that's awfully convenient."

Kakashi nods in agreement. "Assuming it does what it's supposed to. Are you ready for this, new guy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

But, he suddenly staggers, dizzy and disorientated. He can hear voices speaking to him.

"_What's the first thing you remember?"_

"_Stop! Where are you taking him?"_

"_You will be a god among men."_

"Are you okay?"

The Point Man quickly shakes his head to clear it. He looks up to see Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just a random dizzy spell. I'm okay, and ready for the mission."

"Good. Then let's get to work."

The group of four put on their special FEAR ANBU masks, before leaving the room.

*Scene Change*

The FEAR team arrives on a rooftop overlooking an abandoned building.

"This is it. We're picking up the signal from inside that building. There doesn't seem to be any activity outside it, but don't take any chances. There are a few entrances into the place. One on each side. Sasuke, you take the north entrance. Sakura, the west. Um, new guy. What is your name anyway? Your file didn't include it for some reason."

The Point Man starts to answer. "Oh, that's easy, I'm-" He stops. "That's odd. I don't know. I can't remember my name. But it's more than that. I can't remember anything. Anything prior to my joining you guys. What's going on here?"

Sasuke sneers. "Shows how stupid you are, dobe."

"Enough, Sasuke!" Kakashi snaps. He then puts a hand on the Point Man's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure out this mystery, okay? Once we're done with Fettel."

Sakura places her hand on his other shoulder. "I'll help too."

The Point Man smiles. "Thanks you two, this means a lot to me."

Kakashi clears his throat. "As I was saying before, the new guy will go in the south entrance and I'll take the east. Remember, our main objective is to take down Paxton Fettel. Don't focus on the Replicas. Got it?"

All three nod.

"Good. Let's move out."

The FEAR group split up, each heading for their assigned entrance.

*Scene Change*

The Point Man arrives at his entrance. Shortly after, Kakashi contacts the group on the radio.

"Okay, since the new guy is our point man, he will enter the building first. Point man, near your entrance will be the security room. Get in there and scope out the building, then radio us when you've got a good idea of what we're up against in there."

"Got it."

The Point Man opens the door and walks inside. The hallways are dark, with no sign of life. He notices the security off at the end of the hall, quickly dashing into it.

"Okay, I'm in the security room."

"How's it look?"

"There are no Replica forces inside the building. I don't know where they are, but they aren't here."

"What about Fettel?"

"Give me a moment." He looks over all the cameras, seeing into every room. "There. He's got a hostage with him! He's interrogating the hostage!"

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Negative. There's no sound included with the cameras."

"Okay. Sakura, Sasuke, the three of us will now proceed into the building. The objective is to corner Fettel and rescue the hostage. Move out!"

The Point Man turns and leaves the security room.

*Scene Change*

In the same room as Paxton, standing outside of the camera's range of vision, the red-haired girl suddenly perks up. **"Others are here."**

"I can feel them too."

"**One of them feels different, though."**

"Yes. After I finish up here, I'll lure him elsewhere. I want to take a look at him. He may be a possible asset to your cause."

The girl nods and vanishes. Paxton moves towards the hostage.

*Scene Change*

The Point Man moves through the dark hallways, trying to get to the hostage before Paxton can do any more harm to him. He finally reaches the room, only to find the door open. He steps inside.

"_You were born here, in this place. I was there."_

He shakes his head, clearing it. He sees the chair with the hostage tied to it, dead. He quickly taps his radio. "Kakashi, I've reached the hostage, but I was too late. He's dead. Half eaten too."

"Understood. But Fettel's signal is still near you. Try to locate him."

The Point Man nods and steps back out into the hallway. He notices a shadow to the left, so he heads down that way. The hallway leads to a staircase, heading to the roof. He looks up to see a shadowy figure head onto the roof. He quickly follows, stepping onto the roof. The moment he does so, he is hit by something. He falls down, fighting to stay conscious.

"So, you're the one."

He looks up to see Paxton looking down at him.

"The dead man was known as Kabuto. A promising medic-nin. I remember him. But are the memories mine, or hers? Do you know who she is?"

An image of a red-haired girl flashes in the Point Man's mind. Paxton reaches forward and removes the Point Man's mask. A look of surprises flashes on his face. "Well, well. This will be amusing. She will be ecstatic to know that you're here. Your reunion will come soon. I look forward to seeing you join us, cause once you know the truth, you'll stand at her side, willingly."

The Point Man loses his battle with himself and falls unconscious. Paxton smirks, before dropping the mask onto the Point Man's chest and walking away.

*Scene Change*

Kakashi and Sakura have both reached the room with Kabuto's body. While Sakura is examining the corpse, Kakashi is trying to raise both the Point Man and Sasuke on the radio.

"Can either of you read me? Point Man? Sasuke?"

There is nothing but silence.

"Sakura, I'm going to go look for them."

"Right. I'll stay here and continue the examination."

*Scene Change*

"So, what did you do to the Uchiha?"

The girl looks up at Paxton. **"I merely had him relive the worst night of his life, over and over. After that, I did something extra to him. You think I'm going to let Konoha have their precious Last Uchiha remain sane and completely theirs?"**

Paxton smirks.

"**Why didn't you kill that other one?"**

"It's important that he lives. If I had killed him, you would have destroyed me in anger."

"**Why? What aren't you telling me, Paxton?"**

"I removed his mask and looked at his face. Look into my mind, and see the truth."

The girl tilts her head, before her eyes widen.

"**It can't be."**

"It is."

"**My baby. My little Naruto."**

"And he is after me, so he'll follow us."

"**I need to see him."**

"Be patient, my queen. He will come to you. But I must warn you, he doesn't know who you are. He doesn't even know who he is. His memories are being suppressed by powerful shields. It'll take a large amount of willpower for him to free his mind and possibly awaken his powers."

The girl nods as the two head for their next destination, her mind focused on her precious son.

*Scene Change*

The Point Man groans as he regains consciousness. Sitting up, his mask falls down from his chest. He picks it up and puts it back on, before tapping his radio.

"Point Man to Kakashi."

"You're okay! Where are you?"

"I'm on the roof. Paxton knocked me out. What did I miss?"

"It looks like Fettel got away, but Sasuke is missing. I'm trying to locate him now. Go join Sakura."

"Understood."

The Point Man stumbles over to the staircase, cradling his head. He manages to get down the staircase and into the room where Sakura is. She notices him and quickly runs over to him.

"Here, relax. Take this."

She hands him a pill and he takes it.

"What have you found?"

"Not much."

The Point Man pulls off his mask and looks at her.

"Paxton talked to me before I fell unconscious."

"What did he say to you?"

"The victim's name is Kabuto. He also mentioned someone else. A female. I don't know who. I also think he knows who I am."

"Well, once we catch him, you can ask him yourself."

*Scene Change*

Kakashi is walking through a hallway near the entrance Sasuke came from, when he hears something. Quickly going to investigate, he finds the huddled form of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Keep away! Keep away! Why brother? Why? Get away from me you red-haired demon! Who are you?"

Confusion is written all over Kakashi's face as he looks at the messed up Uchiha before him.

"Sasuke? What happened to you?"

**Vanex: _That's it for this chapter. See you all next time!_**


	3. Bad News

**Vanex: _Hello all! I have some bad news. My mind has come to a complete halt with this story and I don't think my heart is into this one anymore. So, unfortunately, I am discontinuing this story. I sincerely apologize to those who were expecting to see this story go further than it did, but we all have our limits, including me. Now, if any of you wish to write your own version, feel free to do so. Maybe one of you will be able to finish it, unlike me._**


End file.
